Moments in Life
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: A collection of short drabbles centering around our favorite couple. All Percabeth. Requests welcomed!
1. Faint

**Title: **Faint  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **353  
**Summary: **And then, with the momentum of her words crashing down on him, he fainted.

* * *

Everyone knew something was wrong the minute Annabeth stepped into the dining pavilion.

The blonde daughter of Athena walked in slowly, almost hesitantly. Her arms were crossed protectively over her chest, practically daring anyone to try and ask her what was wrong. Her stormy eyes were staring towards the ground, a million miles away from where she was.

As usual, Percy was the first to notice her demeanor, and as usual, he was the first—the bravest—person to confront her.

Striding across the floor, he made his way to the Athena table. This wasn't unusual to see, so most people continued on with their eating, though some eyes did linger to see if Annabeth was going to strangle the son of Poseidon.

Upon arriving, he crouched down on the balls of his feet next to Annabeth, placing a comforting hand on her knee. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly. He noticed the way her eyes briefly flashed to him in sadness and regret before looking away once again.

"Nothing," she replied in a vain hope that he would believe it.

But of course, he saw right through that. "_Something's_ wrong." Honestly, he was a little hurt that she felt she couldn't confide in him. "You can tell me anything."

Again, her eyes filled with sadness and apprehension as she stared back into his sea-green eyes. She bit her lip nervously, a tempting action that didn't go unnoticed by Percy. She was so damn beautiful, even when she was nervous and shaky.

Annabeth stared at Percy a minute longer. Her hand had subconsciously drifted over his, grasping his hand tightly. Finally deciding to tell him, she took a deep breath and let it out, slowly leaning forward so that her warm breath tickled his ear.

"I…I think I'm pregnant."

She pulled back anxiously, watching his face for any sign of disappointment, regret, or worst of all, hate. However, she saw no such things. He merely stared at her.

And then he blinked. He continued staring. He blinked again.

And then, as the momentum of her words came crashing down on him, he fainted.

* * *

**Seeing as most of my muse is stuck on writing the sequel to Artificial Engagement (titled "The Reality of Life") I'm going to write little Percabeth drabbles to keep myself from drowning in the story of Reality of Life. This way I stay sane and write an actual, well-written story.**

**Thanks for reading and review please! (If there's a theme you'd like to see, review or PM me!)**

**-Akatsuki Child**


	2. College

**Title: **College  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **705  
**Summary: **It was inevitable. She would be going back to San Francisco, and he would stay at Camp. That didn't mean he liked it.

* * *

The day that Percy Jackson was finally told the truth about his heritage and thrust into the demigod world had been a blessing for him.

All his life, he'd been the odd man out, the outcast, and he could never fathom a logical explanation as to why that was. Strange things happened to him, things he couldn't always quite explain without sounding insane, and he was frequently kicked out of the schools he attended (usually because he'd been the reason why it had caught fire, or why part of it had been smashed to bits).

When he'd learned the secret behind all of that, that there were other kids just like him, and that there was a place where he actually fit in, it was like some sort of redemption for all of the bullying and crap he'd taken from people like Nancy Bobofit.

The thought of going to school again wasn't a comforting one. In fact, he was filled with dread from his head all the way to his toes.

College had never been on his mind. Honestly, he would've skipped his high school years if it wasn't illegal. As soon as he graduated, he was done with school, and he wouldn't be going back. He'd stay at Camp, maybe become a Camp Counselor, or become in charge of the water activities. Maybe some sword fighting.

But no more school.

The same couldn't be said for Annabeth. In fact, she was _excited_ to go to college. Granted, she'd never really had trouble with school, aside from the ADD and dyslexia. Despite that, her dream to become an architect was ever present, and while she would've been fine without a college degree, she'd decided that if she wanted to make a career out of it, people would want to see that she put the time and effort in and that she knew what she was doing.

And so, even though it would tear her apart to be away from Percy for so long, she would be leaving for college in the fall while Percy stayed at Camp.

"It won't be that bad," Annabeth reasoned as she packed her stuff away. "I'll come back for Christmas break."

Percy huffed. He was seated on her bed, watching as she methodically put things into her suitcase. He shook his head, his shaggy hair waving over his eyes (she'd have to cut it for him before she left). "It's not going to be the same."

But he knew that he couldn't ask her to stay. This is what she wanted. She would go to San Francisco. He'd stay here.

That didn't mean he liked it.

Annabeth sighed and stopped in her packing. She crawled over to him and placed her knees on either side of him, straddling his waist. Wrapping her arms tight around his neck, she leaned forward to trail kisses down his jaw until she met his lips.

"I think I'll miss you more than you'll miss me," she murmured against his soft lips. She loved the way his arms, toned from years of sword fighting, wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her against his strong chest.

"I highly doubt that," he replied, pulling back to stare into her gray eyes. He bit his cheek. "You're definitely sure you're going?"

Sighing, Annabeth played with the collar of his button-down. "Positive. I want to do this." Biting her lip, she looked up at him through her lashes. "You can always come with me…?"

Percy snorted at the idea. "Me? In college? Yeah right." His hands slipped under her shirt to grasp the bare skin of her hips. "I'll be more useful here, anyways."

She sighed again. Her hands tangled in his hair as she leaned forward and gave him another kiss, this one more passionate. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," Percy replied, pulling her even closer.

As Annabeth resumed her packing, Percy mildly contemplated going to college with her. He would do anything for Annabeth, and if she really wanted him there…

No. Unfortunately, he couldn't give her this. Percy knew his place was at Camp.

He'd just have to deal with it and learn to wait until Christmas to see her again.

* * *

**The ending was a bit sad. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


	3. Stuck

**Title: **Stuck  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **521  
**Summary: **When a giant falls on the roof, Percy and Annabeth get caught beneath the rubble. And when these two are alone together, they start talking about the upcoming fireworks. And Percy is definitely jealous.

* * *

"How could this happen?"

"Well, when a giant falls almost five stories, he'll likely crash and demolish the building he falls on."

"Funny, Percy."

"You're the one who asked for clarification."

"I wasn't the one who left the box right on the edge of the roof."

"How was I supposed to know he was going to trip? I thought he would just crush it."

"It was an _immovable, indestructible _box."

"We all make mistakes in the heat of the moment."

"He _was_ pretty clumsy. A softie, as far as giants are concerned."

"So it's not entirely my fault."

"Yes it is. If you weren't a Seaweed Brain, you wouldn't have forgotten that little detail."

"You know I don't think your accusing me is helping us get out of here."

"Percy, we're under five stories of concrete. We're lucky that we landed in the spot that we did, otherwise we'd be dead."

"I realize this, Annabeth."

"But since we're trapped here, is it true you're taking Katie Gardner to the fireworks?"

"…Huh?"

"You heard what I said."

"Are you jealous?"

"_No_."

"Are you sure? Sounds like you are."

"I'm just curious."

"Yeah, we're going together."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just never thought you'd go with a girl from Demeter. Besides, I thought she was dating Travis…?"

"They're going through a bit of a rough patch. I'm kind of hoping seeing me with Katie will make Travis jealous and get the balls to apologize for what he did to her."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. I can't believe he said that to her."

"I know. So hopefully this will get the two back together. They're crazy for each other."

"Aww, Percy's doing something nice."

"Shut up. Can you hold that board up?"

"Sure. Careful, don't impale yourself."

"Will do. So are you? Going to the fireworks, I mean."

"I hadn't planned on it, but Connor asked me a couple days ago."

"…What did you tell him?"

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Of course not."

"I told him yes."

"…"

"He was really sweet about it, too."

"…"

"He even said he would take me up on the roof where he got the best view."

"…"

"Percy, you look really red. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well I think—wait…did you hear that?"

"Annabeth, I don't think—"

"I think there's people up there! Help! We're down here!"

"Annabeth, listen to me! I don't think you should—"

"Can anyone hear me? Help—!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I, uh…needed your attention."

"Well you certainly have it."

"I don't want you going with Connor."

"So you are jealous."

"Well…yeah."

"Hahahaha."

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. Just that Connor didn't really ask me. I just wanted to see how you would react."

"…"

"And I certainly wasn't disappointed."

"…"

"So…I suppose we should get out of here, huh?"

"Will you go to fireworks with me?"

"I thought you were going with Katie."

"She'll leave me within five minutes to find Travis."

"Then yes, I'll go with you."

"Good."

"Good."

"But I'm still blaming you for this mess."

"Shut up, Percy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember, if there's something you'd like to see, let me know!**

**Review please!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


	4. The Odds

**Title: **The Odds  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfot  
**Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **833  
**Summary: **With the warm sun and the comfortable, familiar smell of the sea, he could practically feel her here with him.

* * *

He had always imagined he'd be the first to die.

Being a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods, Percy's life as a demigod was twice as dangerous. He attracted more monsters and was granted greater power than the average demigod. The odds were stacked against him.

He should have died in the war against Kronos. He had gone against too many monsters, against too many odds, to survive this long.

Maybe it was the fact that he had Riptide, a powerful sword. Maybe it was his father, who seemed to favor him. Maybe it was Fate, and sheer luck. However, Percy liked to believe that the thing that kept him surviving time and time again…was Annabeth.

She'd been there, by his side, since his first day at Camp Half-Blood when he had just defeated the Minotaur. Annabeth had stayed by his side, even when other campers had doubted him. She'd saved his hide in the war, taking a knife for him when he could have been killed.

Percy loved Annabeth, more than anything else in the world. She was his everything. He had wanted to leave this world before her, like it should have been. The odds were stacked against him to be the survivor of the two.

She had died during a quest.

And Percy hadn't been with her.

Chiron had issued a quest to Grover, Percy, and Annabeth to merely check out a rumor about a gathering group of rogue demigods that were believed to be planning another rebellion. Unfortunately, Percy's mother, Sally, had become very ill after Percy had accepted the quest. Of course, Annabeth, ever the thoughtful girlfriend, refused to let him go on this quest. She had accompanied him to the hospital, staying by his side as he almost broke down at the thought of his mother, who looked deathly pale, faced one of the hardest times of her life.

The next day, Annabeth and Grover left for the quest with Travis Stoll taking Percy's spot. Percy trusted Travis, and even though he worried for them, he knew he could trust that they would come home safe.

By the end of the week, Sally Jackson had recovered from what turned out to be a severe case of the flu. She was still shaky and tired, but she was able to go home.

Percy remembered that day. He remembered he and his stepdad, Paul Blofis, taking Sally back to their home where she settled into bed with a happy, albeit tired, smile on her face. Percy remembered fingering the golden drachma in his pocket, intent on using the shower in the bathroom to Iris-message Annabeth with the good news.

But there was a knock on the door, and Percy had opened it to reveal Chiron, who held a sorrowful, solemn look on his face.

"Percy…" he'd started, his voice cracking at the end. Chiron's voice was never weak; it was always strong and confident.

And that's when he knew.

Percy winced at the memory. It had been horrible. He had broken down, yelling and throwing things. Nothing could calm him down. He had run from the house, grabbed a cab past the strawberry fields, and ran to Half-Blood hill. When he arrived at the Big House, he found Grover, Juniper, and Travis in the room reserved for campers who needed hospitalization.

And she was there, her gold hair sprawled around her, cuts scattered on her body, and a large bandage across her stomach.

Percy had stared at her lifeless body, frozen.

"She tried, Percy," Grover had croaked out in a voice that was raspy from crying. His eyes were bloodshot. "She stayed with us until we got here, and after twenty minutes of being here, she fell a-asleep…"

Percy barely heard his words. Instead, he stepped forward and grabbed her cold, lifeless hand, and began to cry.

That had been two months ago. Percy now found himself on the beach, enjoying the last few days of summer at camp. Next week, the new campers would be arriving, and he'd be resuming his duties as camp counselor.

It wasn't uncommon to see dark shadows under Percy's eyes. It also wasn't uncommon to find him at the beach nearly everyday, especially for the Stoll brothers, who had taken over the Hermes cabin to try and bring some order to the chaos that resided within.

Percy sat on the beach, the warm rays hitting his tanned skin. The warm sea breeze sprayed lightly on his face. With the comfort and familiarity of the ocean and the sun, Percy could practically feel Annabeth's warm arms wrapped around him once again. He gave a soft smile, closing his eyes.

What were the odds that he'd be here without her? How was it that he was still here, when he had an increased chance of meeting death? It was bittersweet and cruel. She'd always been there for him. And when she needed him, he wasn't there.

What were the odds of that.


	5. You're Beautiful

**Title: **You're Beautiful  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **K**  
Word Count: **580**  
Summary: **Being pregnant is bad enough with all the hormone changes and the whole "getting fat" gig. But when Percy is there to make everything better, Annabeth truly feels better. When Percy's there, she feels beautiful.

* * *

Located in Cabin Three, Annabeth stood in front of the floor-length mirror in just her charcoal gray bra and underwear, staring at her stomach. She huffed indignantly at her reflection. She could already tell that she was going to be one of those elephant pregnant women. She was only five months pregnant, and her stomach was already starting to swell impressively. None of her clothes fit her anymore (they hadn't for quite some time now) and she _hated it_. Percy kind of made fun of her for it, too, asking if he should buy her an XL camp shirt (she normally wore size small) from the camp store.

"Staring again?" Percy asked with a charming smile as he waltzed into the room. Dripping with sweat, Annabeth could see he had just finished his sword-fighting lesson. He dropped his bag on the floor and pealed off his sweaty t-shirt to reveal his glistening chest and stomach. He smirked at her through the mirror, but she just tried to ignore him and his perfect, well-sculpted body (the body that had gotten her into this whole thing anyways).

"You're a guy," Annabeth retorted hotly, staring at her stomach once again. "You wouldn't understand."

He just shook his head and walked up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

She raised a brow at him through the mirror. "Really? I'm _fat_, Percy. And I'm only going to get fatter!"

Percy just chuckled. He slid his hands down Annabeth's sides to her hips and pulled her away from the mirror to look into her eyes. "Annabeth, you're perfect. You're carrying our child. Hell, it's actually pretty sexy…"

She felt tears come to her eyes, but that was only because of the hormones. She knew she was being irrational about all of this. Of course she was going to get fat. She was carrying a _child_. But hormones were a powerful thing. Instead, she just sniffed and laughed, blushing a bit as she ran her hands up his naked chest.

"You're such a liar," she accused.

Percy sighed and ran his hands up her sides again. He bent down and skimmed his nose along her jaw line, breathing in her lemon-scented skin, before kissing her full on her soft, pink lips. Annabeth kissed him back with all her might, her body tingling in all the right places and her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. But just when things were getting good, he pulled away, his large, warm hand travelling down to rest lightly on her stomach.

"Believe me," he murmured in a gentle voice full of love and admiration. "You're beautiful."

At his words, tears really did come to her eyes. Some spilled over onto her cheeks, but Percy just wiped them away.

"Now c'mon," Percy smiled. "Let's get you to your appointment."

Annabeth nodded, sniffling, and drew Percy into a tight hug, tucking her head in the crook of his neck and pulling her body completely against his. Pulling away, she watched as he gave her a crooked grin and a final kiss before making his way towards the bathroom. She sighed in happiness and pulled on her dress she'd laid out on the bed. Honestly, she could have complained and complained until she was blue in the face, but deep down she knew that she couldn't be any happier than she was now: being Percy's fiancée and carrying his child.

Life was perfect.

* * *

** I really liked this. And actually, I wrote this clip for my own original story, so it's kind of cool to convert it to a Percabeth clip.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
